


You Put The Wolf in Wolfsbane

by DreamingAlone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAlone/pseuds/DreamingAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace wasn’t what you’d call superstitious. No way. He was a man of logic and reason, a firm believer in science. So, of course, it only seems natural that he isn’t too fazed when he wakes up in the middle of the night in his apartment to the sound of a piercing howl.<br/>Also known as the "I'm pretty sure there's a werewolf somewhere in my apartment complex and I need you to help me plant wolfsbane around my balcony and holy shit your allergic to it but I also think you’re the werewolf and I'm screaming what do I do" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put The Wolf in Wolfsbane

Will Solace wasn’t what you’d call superstitious. No way. He was a man of logic and reason, a firm believer in science. So, of course, it only seems natural that he isn’t too fazed when he wakes up in the middle of the night in his apartment to the sound of a piercing howl. He sits up in bed and listens to it for several long moments before dismissing it as one of the many stray dogs that roamed New York at night, and then resuming his sleep.

But after the same routine keeps up for the next two nights, he starts to wonder if something was wrong with the dog that kept howling all night long. But it stops, so he doesn’t think about it anymore. Until it happens again about a month later, for three consecutive nights once more. Again, he wonders if the dog is alright; the howling _does_ sound a little mournful. But then it stops, and he disregards it once again.

It wasn’t until several months later – where Will is woken up again for the second night on the sixth month after the howling had started – that he finally starts piecing the picture together. He gets out of bed and walks up to his window, tentatively reaching a hand out to sift through his curtains. He squints as the moonlight filters through and shines on him. His bright blue eyes widen as he sees a large canine out on the streets, howling at the moon. The _full_ moon.

He backs away from his curtain and sits down quickly on his bed. No, it can’t be. It’s impossible – no, not just impossible, the notion is simply _ridiculous_ – for it to be true. It’s absolutely illogical. He shakes his head to clear out his thoughts. He is a man of science and reasoning and he _refuses_ to accept this possibility. He pushes that thought out of his head and forces himself to lie back in bed.

He had been dealing with too many patients that day. Being a doctor was a stressful job, and although he enjoys it very much, he has to admit that it can be extremely exhausting and this was all probably just a product of all the pressure of being in the hospital for too long. He rolls over and tries his best to go to sleep, despite the thoughts and doubts racing through his head. Eventually, at some point, he does.

…

The next morning, Will wakes up early and gets ready for work. He enters the elevator and is about to close it when he heard someone’s voice call out “Hold the lift!”

He holds it open and a man slips in quickly under him, pressing the close button. The man is pale and thin, and clad in black clothing. He isn’t very tall, Will towers over him by a few good inches. “Thanks,” the stranger says, running a hand through his black hair. “No problem,” Will replies.

The elevator ride remains quiet until the stranger decides to break the silence. “You live on the eighth floor too?”

“Yeah,” Will answers. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around, though. Are you new?”

“I guess you can say that,” the man smiles wryly. “I’ve only been here about six months or so.”

“I’m Will Solace.” Will says.

“Nico di Angelo.”

The elevator dings and the doors open, preventing any further conversation. The two say their goodbyes and go their separate ways, but Will can’t help but think about Nico and his messy black hair and captivating dark eyes for the rest of the day.

…

Will pulls his car into the parking lot in front of his building and as he climbs out, he looks up at the night sky above him. His thoughts flicker to the large dog he’d seen outside his window just a week ago. It was pretty large for a dog; one could say it was somewhat abnormal. He slaps himself mentally. No, he refuses to entertain the idea. There was no such thing.

Will shoulders his bag and enters the building. He heads to the elevator, sighing tiredly as he presses his floor. After several minutes, the doors slide open with a soft _ding_ and Will is met with a bright-eyed Nico di Angelo. He freezes for a moment, but relaxes and steps out when Nico shoots him a shy smile. “Hi, Will.”

“Hey, Nico. Where are you headed this late at night?”

“Work. I, uh, got the night shift tonight.”

“Oh, good luck. I get the night shift every once in a while, and man, it’s exhausting,” Will says.

“It’s not really a problem for me. I prefer the night shift, actually. I’m not really a morning person,” Nico shrugs.

“That makes one of us,” Will stifles a yawn. They exchange a few more words before Nico glances at his watch and murmurs a quick goodbye. Will watches as the elevator doors slide close, and then makes his way down the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something that makes him retrace his steps. He stares at it, trying to comprehend what he is seeing. _There are scratches on the door._

Not just any scratches. Large scratches, the kind that could have only been made by claws. Large, sharp claws. They were just under the doorknob, but not very noticeable unless you look at it carefully. His neck snaps up to read the number of the apartment. _Apartment 815_. He frowns. Mrs. Henderson was a sweet and kindly old lady. Why on earth would she have scratches on her doorknob? She didn’t own any pets.

Will looks around and sees the opposite door has similar marks on it too. He walks through the hallway and notices there were scratches on several others, too. About five doors in total, all of them with the same type of scratches. He stands there for a moment, connecting the dots.

 _Oh God._ His eyes widen in shock. Will quickly heads to his apartment and fumbles for his keys. He opens the front door and slips inside, resting his back against the door. _It must be true,_ he thinks. _There really_ is _a werewolf in my apartment complex._ His mind is reeling from the knowledge he’s uncovered.

He forces himself to think rationally. Pets weren’t allowed in the building, so it couldn’t have been a dog. The howling happened three times a month and seemed to be regular. As he had seen the night before, it was during a full moon. He remembers a famous saying he had once read in a book. _Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

He plops on his couch and switches on his laptop. If there was a possibility of a werewolf living in his apartment, Will was going to be sure of it first, before jumping to conclusions. And if it really _was_ true, Will was going to be damn sure that he’d avoid being a victim at all costs.

…

When Will enters Starbucks, the last thing he expects to see is Nico di Angelo at the counter, ordering a drink. He stands there for a moment before a devious plan forms in his head and he grins to himself. He slips up behind Nico, just as he’s ordering his drink. The cashier calculates the price and Will pulls out his wallet. He hands the money over to the cashier with a smile. “It’s okay, I’ll pay for it.”

Nico looks over his shoulder, his expression irritated. “I was going t- Will?” He looked so adorably confused, Will almost melts. “Hey, sunshine,” Will beams. “Fancy meeting you here, huh?”

Nico’s confusion quickly turns back into one of annoyance, despite the light blush that colours his cheeks. “Dude, what the hell. I was gonna pay for that.”

“Too late,” Will smirks as he turns to the cashier and orders his drink. Once he gets it, he walks over to where a grumpy Nico di Angelo stands, waiting for him.

“Let me pay you back,” Nico frowns.

Will’s not sure where he gets the courage from, but before he can stop himself, he says “Nah, it’s fine. You can get the next one.”

Nico looks down and scuffs his shoe on the wooden floor. “Okay,” he agrees.

…

Will’s on his break at the hospital when he hears thunder rumble in the distance. “Oh boy, sounds like a storm’s coming,” Annabeth sighs. Will smiles sympathetically at the blonde nurse who’s sitting across the table from him, stirring her coffee. “Cheer up, Annabeth. Rainy days help Mother Earth.”

“Easy for you to say,” Annabeth grumbles. “You’re not the one who has to walk home later.”

“Don’t worry, if Percy can’t pick you up, I’ll drive you home.”

Annabeth shoots him a smile. “Thanks, Will. You’re a saint.”

She stands up and walks over to the windows of the doctor’s lounge. She watches as rain starts to fall, steadily getting heavier and heavier; the wind blowing harder. “Look at that poor guy walking in the rain. He must be soaked to the skin,” she says sympathetically. “He doesn’t even have an umbrella.”

Will gets up and looks over her shoulder curiously. A young man is walking by the hospital, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head and his hands stuffed in his pockets. The man raises his head and looks towards the hospital. Will catches a glimpse of his face and _wait, is that Nico?_  He doesn’t think – he just grabs an umbrella from the umbrella stand and runs out of the hospital. He can hear Annabeth calling his name behind him.

He opens the umbrella and jogs up to the man in the hoodie, who starts in surprise. He pulls back his hood to reveal a baffled Nico di Angelo. “Solace?” He looks so utterly lost and confused. “What are you doing here?”

“You were walking by my hospital and I saw you. Figured you’d need an umbrella.”

Nico’s ears turn red. “You didn’t have to,” he mumbles, staring at his shoes.

“I know,” Will shrugs. “But I wanted to.”

When Will brings Nico into the doctor’s lounge, he gets yelled at by Annabeth for grabbing her umbrella without permission and just blindly running out in the rain. Her eyes soften when she sees Nico and a look of understanding flashes in her eyes. She grabs a spare towel and hands it over to Nico to dry himself off.

“Thanks Annabeth,” Nico says gratefully. “Honestly, Nico. You should know better than to be out there in a storm. What would Percy say?” Annabeth reproaches.

Nico shrugs half-heartedly. “He probably would’ve been out there with me and raced me to the nearest swimming pool. You know how your boyfriend’s practically part fish.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes but agrees with him before going over to the pantry to make Nico a drink.

Will watches the exchange with a puzzled expression. “You and Annabeth know each other?”

“Yeah,” Nico’s voice comes out muffled through the towel as he dries his hair. “She’s dating my cousin.” His head emerges with his hair slightly damp and matted, and Will wonders why he finds the look so attractive. Nico hangs the towel over a chair at the dining table and takes off his hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. _Didn’t he own anything other than black?_

“You shouldn’t sit on the couch when your clothes are wet,” Annabeth calls from the pantry. “Let me look for something you could wear.”

“I am _not_ wearing a hospital gown.” Nico states defiantly.

Will finds himself taking off his white coat and handing it over to Nico. “Here,” he says. “Take this.”

Nico eyes the coat warily for several moments before making the decision to take it. “Thank you,” he murmurs, putting it on slowly.

Will can’t help the small surge of happiness he feels when he sees Nico wearing his coat.

…

“Aw, lighten up!” Will nudges Nico as they enter Starbucks. The dark-haired man shoots him a glare, clearly unamused. “I’ll lighten up when the sun tones down,” he deadpans.

One thing Will has learned over the past few weeks is that Nico is most definitely not a morning person. But he can also be bribed out of bed with the promises of coffee and a movie, and even though Will knows they aren’t together, he can’t help but feel like this is sort of like a date.

They wait in line together and Will starts cracking jokes and making terrible puns to cheer Nico up. Nico groans and tells him to stop, but eventually, he starts to smile. By the time they reach the counter, Will’s decided that Nico’s laugh is his new favourite sound.

“Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your or-” the cashier looks up and she breaks out into a huge smile. “Oh, it’s you two again!”

Will and Nico exchange looks. “Uh, do we know you?” Nico frowns.

“You guys were here the other day. I remember your boyfriend paid for you drink,” the girl smiles. She’s pretty, with tan skin and choppy brown hair. Her name tag reads _Piper_. “It was really cute,” she adds.

“Um, we… we’re not…” Will starts, but then Nico interrupts him. “And that’s why I’m paying this time ‘round,” he says, looking at Will pointedly as if daring him to argue.

Will decides to just go along with it. He ignores the boyfriend comment as well as Piper’s aww-ing and orders a drink. A few minutes later, they receive their drinks and Will’s surprised to see that his is labeled as _Blondie :)_ instead of Will. He cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of Nico’s name, only to be brushed off by Nico’s lame excuses like “It’s really hard to read” and “You wouldn’t wanna see it, the writing’s ugly”.

After a lot of persuading and pouting and giving him the puppy eyes, Nico reluctantly hands over the cup. Will almost chokes when he reads it. _Blondie’s Boyfriend ;)_

…

Will feels like kicking himself. Of all the things he could’ve forgotten that day, it _had_ to be his patient’s records. On top of that, Cecil wasn’t picking up the phone and Will’s pretty sure he had left it at his place when he had dropped by after work yesterday. He sighs in annoyance. “Annabeth, I left my patient’s file at home. I’m gonna go back and get it, okay?”

Annabeth hums. “Sure thing.”

“I’ll be back soon,” he calls over his shoulder as he walks out the door; only to collide into another person. “Ow!” a voice cries out.

Will staggers backward slightly. The first thing he registers is a pair of black combat boots. His eyes travel upwards to see a young man with dark shaggy hair, his face scrunched up in discomfort.

“Nico?”

“The one and only,” Nico grunts.

“But, what are you doing here?”

“You left your file at Cecil’s place and he asked me to send it to you,” Nico replies, rubbing his elbow. He hands over a white file that says:

_Dr. Will Solace_

_Patient’s Records_

“Oh,” Will accepts the file. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Nico shrugs. “But I wanted to.”

“Do you wanna get some coffee?” Will asks suddenly. “I’m on break for half an hour.”

Nico smiles shyly. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Will opens his mouth to say something, when someone slings their am on his shoulder. Will turns his head to see a tall blond man beside him. His mouth is curved into a flirty smile, the small white scar on his lip pale, but visible. His electric blue eyes are twinkling mischievously behind his glasses.

“Hey, Will,” Jason greets him. “Who’s your cute friend?”

Nico flushes slightly. Before Will could say anything, Nico replies, “Says the hot surgeon.”

“Wow. I think I like you already,” Jason smirks.

Will blinks, allowing a few moments for it to register to him that Nico was flirting with Jason. Nico was _flirting with Jason._ “Sorry Jason, we gotta go.” He grabs Nico’s arm and pulls him away.

“See you around,” Jason calls after them, and Will just _knows_ by the tone that he was winking. Winking at _his_ Nico. Will keeps walking till they’re outside the hospital. There, he releases Nico and looks at him.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Nico demands. “He was cute!”

“So that’s your type?” Will quizzed. “Blond-haired, blue-eyed pretty boys?”

Nico gives him a not-so-subtle onceover. “Yeah. It is,” he answers as if it was obvious.

Will’s face heats up and he suddenly finds himself stuttering about going to the little café opposite the hospital.

…

It’s been a month since Will’s discovery of the werewolf that had been living in his apartment complex, and a month since he’s met Nico di Angelo. During those weeks, Will has been watching the people in his building very carefully, but he finds that he’s no closer to figuring out the werewolf’s identity than he was in the beginning.

During those weeks, Will’s also started spending a lot more time with Nico and soon enough, develops somewhat of a crush on the Italian. Well, maybe crush is an understatement. Will has it bad for Nico. Everything about him drives Will crazy.

His accent. The way he brushes his bangs out of his eyes. His dry and sarcastic humour. His expressive hand gestures whenever he talks about something he likes. His rare smiles, and even rarer laughs that just makes Will _melt_. But then again, most things about Nico makes Will want to melt anyway.

At the same time, Will was still worrying about the threat of a werewolf attack looming over him. So, with the full moon rapidly approaching, he decides to take matters into his own hands by taking some precautions in case the werewolf decides not to leave the building this time.

Will had done his research well. He knows exactly how to ward off a werewolf and how to subdue and kill it if it ever were to attack him. Being a doctor and a pacifist, he prefers to heal people instead of harming them. But this wasn’t human, this was a werewolf. A vicious monster that wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

So it isn’t really all that surprising that on the day of the full moon, Will places a silver table knife in the drawer of his bedside table and purchases a large bag of wolfs bane to plant on his balcony. His balcony is pretty big, so he realises he needs help to plant all the wolfsbane. Naturally, he calls Nico over.

…

Will opens the plastic bag by his feet and pulls out a few sprigs of wolfsbane. “Hurry up, I need you to help me plant these,” he says over his shoulder. Nico grabs the bag and Will can hear him mutter “Whatever, Solace,” under his breath.

They fall into a silence as they plant the wolfsbane in the flower pots and troughs. After about fifteen minutes, it’s broken when Nico speaks up. “Um, Will?”

“Yeah, Nico?”

“…What plant is this?”

“It’s wolfsbane,” Will replies, frowning slightly at Nico’s tone. He turns around to see Nico on his knees. “Why?”

“I think… I’m allergic to this?”

“What?” Will leans to look over Nico’s shoulder. Sure enough, his hands are an angry red and rashes are beginning to form on his palms and along his arms. Will backs away in shock. Memories of his conversations with Nico for the past month flash through his head.

…

_“I don’t think I’ve seen you around, though. Are you new?” “I guess you can say that,” the man smiles wryly. “I’ve only been here about six months or so.”_

_“I prefer the night shift, actually. I’m not really a morning person.”_

_“Hey, Nico, why’re you so pale?” Will asks. “I don’t like going out in the sun, Solace. Quit pestering me,” Nico snaps half-heartedly. “What are you, some kind of vampire?” Will snickers. “As if,” Nico scoffs. “If I was a mythical creature, I’d be something much more cooler. Not some dumb vampire that sparkles under the sun.”_

_Nico yawns loudly and rubs his eye. “Sorry Will, I had some trouble sleeping last night so I’m pretty tired. Maybe we could catch a movie some other time.”_

_“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Will prods. Nico shakes his head. “No thanks, I’m not really hungry right now.” “Come on, I hardly ever see you eat anything!” Will presses. “Just because you don’t see me eat, Solace, doesn’t mean that I don‘t.”_

_“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Nico asks. “Well, I like to read, and go for morning runs. What about you?” Will asks curiously. “Wandering in cemeteries at night,” Nico grins. Will stares at him for a moment before bursting in laughter._

_“Ouch, that looks like it hurts,” Will winces at the graze on Nico’s forearm. “Oh, this?” Nico looks down at the cut before putting a hand over it, blocking it from Will’s view. “I, uh, fell yesterday. My cousin Percy wanted to play Frisbee and I tripped while trying to catch it.”_

_“Don’t_ touch _me, Leo!” Nico snaps, jerking his shoulder away. “Just leave me alone!” he shoves his hands in his pockets and stomps off angrily, leaving behind a shocked Leo and a very stunned Will._

_“Will, you forgot something!” Nico calls. Will turns around and finds himself face to face with Nico. “You left your scarf,” he says. “Oh, right. Sorry about that,” Will apologises, taking the scarf from Nico’s outstretched hand. Their hands brush during the exchange, causing a jolt of electricity to course through Will’s spine. Nico’s hand is surprisingly rough, but cool._

_“Are you sure that cut’s okay? It’s been two weeks and it hasn’t healed at all. Maybe I should take a look at it,” Will remarks. “I’m fine, Will, quit worrying,” Nico grumbles, rolling down his shirtsleeve. “It’ll heal, okay? I’ve just been kinda busy so I haven’t had time to let it rest.”_

_…_

“-ello? Earth to Will?” Nico waves a rash-covered arm in front of Will’s face. “Uh, I kinda need your medical assistance, Doc.”

Will snaps out of his thoughts and finds himself staring at Nico. “Oh my God,” he whispers.

“Yeah, I’m allergic to wolfsbane. Crazy, huh? Now, if you could be so kind as to get your medical kit-“

“You’re the werewolf,” Will mumbles under his breath. Nico’s brow furrows. “What?” he asks.

“You’re the werewolf,” Will repeats, slightly louder. “I’m the _werewolf_?” Nico echoes. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re allergic to wolfsbane! It repels werewolves!” Will exclaims. He scrambles away from Nico until his back reaches the rails of the balcony.

“Will, calm down,” Nico says soothingly. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you gotta relax.” His reassuring tone does nothing to help the slightly deranged look in Will’s wild blue eyes. Nico creeps closer to Will, causing the taller man to grab some wolfsbane and brandish it in front of Nico like a sword.

 _"_ Back off, werewolf!” Will cries. “I know your weakness! Wolfsbane and silver!”

Nico stops. “…You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Do I _look_ like I’m kidding!? It’s a full moon tonight and a huge dog’s been howling on every single full moon for the past six months! You’re allergic to wolfsbane and you just moved in six months ago!”

“Huge dog..?” Nico looks confused. Then his expression changes to one of exasperation. “Will, you’re being ridiculous.”

Will looks up at the night sky and sees the clouds are starting to thin out. “Please don’t kill me! I’ve got so much more to live for!”

“Solace…” Nico growls. _Oh God, the transformation’s already starting, isn’t it?_

Will covers his eyes with one hand while holding out the wolfsbane like a weapon. “Nico, I’m begging you, no matter how much you’d want to kill me, you’ve gotta fight it, okay?”

“Solace, I’m not a monster!”

“That’s right, Nico,” Will nods in agreement, his hand still covering his eyes. “You’re not a monster. You’re still a person with feelings, and you can control it.”

“Will, are you even _listening_ to yourself!?”

Will hears a low growl and tenses up. _This is it. This is really how he’s going to die. Murdered by his cute neighbor who was secretly a vicious and horrifying werewolf._ A loud piercing howl fills the air. “Nico, don’t kill me! _I haven’t even had a chance to watch Mockingjay yet!!”_ Will shrieks.

He hears an audible gasp of surprise. “You haven’t watched _Mockingjay yet?_ ”

Will slowly puts down his hand and looks up. Nico is standing there with his arms crossed, looking perfectly normal and human. And _extremely judgemental_.

“But, but, you’re the werewolf. Th-the signs, you fit the description. I did the research, and, and wolfsbane! You’re allergic!” Will babbles.

“I fit the description of a werewolf?”

“Pale skin, nocturnal-“

“Solace, I’ve got insomnia.”

“I hardly see you eat!”

“I _do_ eat, you just happened to have not seen me eat in front of you yet.”

“You said you like visiting cemeteries at night,” Will says.

Nico rolls his eyes. “That was a joke, Will,” he sighs. “People tend to make jokes.”

“But you snapped at Leo the other day for no reason!”

“Leo’s annoying and I was having a bad day. Forgive me for lashing out at the person who pushed my last button.” Nico raises his eyebrows.

Will stares at him for a moment. “Your hands are rough and your cuts took a really long time to heal. How do you explain that?” Will blurts out.

“I go rock-climbing with my cousin Percy on weekends, so my hands are rough. Sometimes I get cuts when I slip, and sometimes the cuts I have end up being scraped open again. You’re a doctor, Will. Use your common sense.”

“But the dog? And the howling?”

Nico sits down in front of Will. “Percy just moved into an apartment nearby our building, a few streets away. Around the same time I moved here. He’s got a huge dog named Mrs. O’Leary who likes to howl at the moon for some reason.”

Will opens his mouth to say something, but Nico continues. “Yes, it’s really odd, and some neighbours have complained, but she really is just a dog. Percy tries to keep her in the house but she nearly always escapes. I’m guessing it’s her that’s been howling. She might just be wandering around our area because I live around here and she likes me.”

“I saw scratches on the apartment doors on our floor,” Will frowns. “Huge scratches.”

Nico scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, uh, that was my fault,” he bites his lip. “I tried sneaking Percy’s dog over a couple of times and she jumps around a lot. It’s kinda hard to get her under control and she has a problem with scratching doors. I’ve talked to the neighbours and I’m gonna get their doors fixed.”

“So… you’re _not_ a werewolf?” Will asks tentatively.

Gently, Nico takes Will’s hand and brings it to his face. “See? Perfectly human.”

If Will’s heart hadn’t been racing earlier from the possibility of being killed by a werewolf, it’s definitely racing now. He briefly wonders if he’s going into cardiac arrest. This is so unlike Nico – Nico _hates_ being touched – that he feels like he must be dreaming. “Um… yeah. Human.”

“Good,” Nico smiles. “So, could you please get your medical kit and get me something for my arms? They’re kinda itchy and it’s hard not to scratch them.”

“Oh. Oh, right!” Will runs inside and grabs his first aid kit. He sits down with Nico on the balcony and tends to his rashes. Nico waits patiently as Will cleans his arms and hands; wrapping them carefully with a sterile bandage. “Okay, that should do it,” Will finishes. “Is it too tight?”

Nico opens and closes his hand, then shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. Thanks.”

“It’s no problem. Just… sorry. About the whole werewolf thing.” Will scratches his neck awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nico grins. “Believe it or not, this isn’t the first time someone’s mistaken me for a mythical creature.”

Will blinks. “Really now?”

“Leo thought I was a vampire when we first met. He invited me over to his place for lunch and put loads of garlic in my food. Then he gave me a hug while wearing a necklace that had a cross on it.”

Will laughs. “Well, I’m glad you’re not a werewolf or a vampire. It’d be a shame to see that cute face turn into a monster.” He tenses up as he watches Nico’s eyes widen and that was when he knows he’s messed up. _Shit._

Nico stares at him for what feels like ages, his expression unreadable. “You think I’m cute?” he asks quietly.

“Ah, yeah. Kinda. I mean, not really kinda! More like a lot – I mean, you’re really cute! And adorable. Not to mention your hot accent. Did I just say that? Oh gosh, I’ll just stop talki-“

Will gets cut off when Nico interrupts him with a quick kiss. “You talk too much,” Nico’s eyes sparkle in amusement. “You know, if you liked me, all you had to do was tell me.”

“Okay,” Will breathes. “I really, really like you.”

“Good. Because I really, really like you too.”

They sit there for a while, just smiling at each other like idiots. It doesn’t really seem like much, but Will feels like he’s on top of the world.

“Come on, you loser,” Nico stands up and hauls Will to his feet. He grabs Will’s arm and tugs him inside. He keeps going, leading Will out of the apartment and out into the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?” Will tries his best to control the way his chest flutters as Nico flashes him a small smile. He looks at the way their hands that are linked together, and despite the slight bulkiness of Nico’s bandages, he wonders if anything ever felt so right.

“To my place. We’re going to watch Mockingjay, whether you like it or not,” Nico announces.

“A-are you sure it’s okay?”

“Totally. Besides, I haven’t had dinner yet and I’m starving. How does pizza sound?”

“Uh, yeah. Pizza sounds good.” Will nods.

“And while we’re at it, I can prove that I’m human if you’ve still got other crazy theories,” Nico laughs softly.

Will finds himself smiling. “It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and thought it'd be fun to write. It was originally supposed to be much shorter, but I kinda got carried away. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so reviews and advice are always welcome! You can find me on Tumblr at flameandice.tumblr.com


End file.
